Video websites may usually take some protection measures on video addresses, not allowing the video addresses seen by other users. A resolution server of a third-party video player, by detecting webpage information of a video, can obtain a playback address of the video and return the playback address to a user. Then, the user can play back the video according to the playback address of the video.
However, for some situations listed in the following, for example, the address resolution method performed by the existing resolution server may not be useful, and it is difficult to obtain any available playback address through resolution.
1. A video website returns different playback addresses according to information of regions where requesters are located, while what a third-party video player detects is a playback address corresponding to a region where the third-party video player is located, and if the third-party video player and a user are located in different regions, the playback address detected by the third-party video player is unavailable for the user.
2. The video website restricts request frequencies of the requesters, and if access of the third-party video player is restricted due to a too high request frequency, webpage information of a video cannot be obtained, and no available playback address can be obtained through resolution.
3. The video website restricts the number of times of playback of a playback address, and after the number of times of playback of the playback address of a video obtained by the third-party video player through resolution reaches that restricted by the video website, no available playback address can be provided for the user.
Therefore, a solution that can improve the address resolution success rate of a resolution server is required.